


Interlude 1: Blood Will Dry

by Artemis_Neardos



Series: Tell the World [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU Timestamp, Animalistic Behavior, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bonds, Branding, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Clone dynamics, Cody is top clone, Do not steal or post elsewhere, Dom Wolffe, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feral Behavior, Graphic Torture, Hurt/Comfort, I fixed it...kinda, I only post on this site, Kink, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Multi, OC/AlphaARCMedicBones, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pack Dynamics, Pain Kink, Panic Attacks, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Rescue, Rough Sex, Smut, Timeline What Timeline, Torture, Unintentional Fox Shade, Violence, Vode, Waking Up, Wolffe has issues, bonding vows, semi dark Wolffe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Neardos/pseuds/Artemis_Neardos
Summary: Wolffe cares for his brothers, his people, very deeply. Yet, as it is for everyone, some are harder to deal with being gone. For all that Wolffe misses those that are confirmed gone, it’s the ones that haven’t been confirmed that hurt the worst. There are so many Vode, so many Pack, that are still trapped and enslaved. There are still so many that they lost track of and don't know if they're dead or still captive. Months after order 66, Wolffe does what he can to help his people survive and he does what he can to keep himself sane while parts of himself feel missing.
Relationships: 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Boost/Sinker/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: Tell the World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134830
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Interlude 1: Blood Will Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! This could be triggering; you have been warned. I tried my best with the Mando’a translations. This is the Wolffe side story that no one asked for, but I felt compelled to write after Cody mentions it in Pt2 near the end of chp2. I originally planned for it to be shorter, but I was having fun and it ran away from me. In the ‘Tell the World’ AU Wolffe and the WolfPack, and those drawn to them, are far more wild and primal than most of the Vode. While they are part of the Vode, they have their own little social structure/subculture that is very much like a pack dynamic. 
> 
> If you're here for plot or story I would suggest reading my ‘Tell the World’ series as this takes place within that AU. This story specifically takes place within the time frame of “Pt.1: All the Pain of Yesterday”, 10 or so months after order 66. If you're here just for smut and yummy Wolffe/Pack then feel free to read on without any other context, but be aware that you have been warned.

“Karking shebs. Leaving their kirf all over the karking place, like a karking bunch of-”, Fox mutters to himself somewhere in the room.

Ah, Fox’s bitching is both a wonderful thing to wake up to and at the same time one of the most irritating. Still, it’s better than nothing. It’s better than quiet. Calm quiet is not something that Wolffe has ever been able to get used to. It actually kind of pisses him off. Kamino always had a constant hum of vode chattering and rain falling. During the war there was either blaster fire or the hum of ships and machines. After order 66 it was screaming and crying. When Rex rescued Wolffe and brought him to Yavin, it took everything Wolffe had not to pick a fight with their rebel neighbors just to have some noise. Wolffe understands that he can't actually start a fight with the people that are supposed to be their allies, but he just gets so karking bored sometimes that he considers it every now and then. Rex does his best to keep Wolffe and his men busy with missions. 

When Wolffe is on Yavin, he entertains himself with bothering the ever living kirf out of Fox. It is a source of endless amusement. It’s some cruel twisted joke, instigated by Rex no doubt, that Fox ended up being his roommate on base. Out of all of the others in Command, he and Fox ended up having to bunk together. The pranks that Wolffe pulled in the beginning of the arrangement had been epic enough that Gregor, of all people, was the one to finally tell Wolffe he had to stop.

_ “You need to calm your tits, vod.” _

Had been Gregor's actual words on the matter. 

Fox had whined his way up the chain of command and kind Gregor had been the only one to be moved by the Coruscant Commanders complaining. Rex had made some passive aggressive comment about the canines sticking together. Fox’s response had been the best idea the kirfhead had ever had. He, of course, regretted it later.

_ “If that was your intention then let his karking pack stay with him”, Fox had growled. _

_ Wolffe hadn't even bothered to contain the feral grin that had spread across his face. Up to that point, ‘lights out’ had meant if you weren't on shift then you were in bed. Wolffe wasn't sure why it never occurred to him that nowhere in Rex’s rules did it say that you had to be in your own bed.  _

_ Hmm... _

It’s still unclear if it was the pranks or the Pack coming and going from the room that forced Fox to find someone to bunk with in Below. All Wolffe is clear on is that Fox keeps some of his possessions in their room on the Command hall, but he very rarely sleeps there. 

Something heavy drops and yanks Wolffe from sleep enough to have him blinking his eyes open. Fox is stepping around the room with a look of disgruntled aggravation. He has a box under one arm and a cup of steaming caf in the other hand. Wolffe grins as Fox stubs a toe on a crate full of blaster parts and almost loses his caf.

“Mother karking banthakirf bumpdeck nerf poodo-” 

Fox’s swearing can be a beautiful thing sometimes.

The bundle of blankets in the nest on Wolffe’s left shift and he looks over to watch as the top of a brother's head is slightly uncovered. 

“Oi, you wanna keep it down?”, mutters a sleepy sounding voice within the blankets, “Some of us have been doubling doubles.”

Wolffe shifts the body laying half on top of his right side enough that he can reach the lamp. He flips the light on and receives several aggravated groans from the Pack around him. Curling closer into his right is Boost, twin red mohawks that he’s growing out looking a bit spiked from sleep. The bundle on Wolffe’s left sounded like Nipper, one of the younger of the Pack that came from the last few batches on Kamino that were forced to age too quickly. He had joined the Pack far more mentally young than the older clones felt comfortable with during the war, so they had all taken him in as more of a cadet to be protected than a fellow soldier that could hold his own. Nipper had proven himself a more than capable soldier and had grown mentally and emotionally over the years to the savage and hardened Pack member he was now. Still, most of the Pack saw him as a gentle young pup to be protected. He was also just recently rescued and freed from the inhibitor chip. He’s been glued to Wolffe’s shadow since he was brought home and Wolffe is happy to let him cling. Jet, Kit, and Blade are curled up at the end of the nest. Jet’s got his pillow over his and Kits heads, but Blade is sitting up glaring at Fox like his gaze alone could incinerate the Coruscant vod.

“Well some of us-”, thump, “-kirf-have been-”, bang, “-kark…”, Fox trips his way through strewn about clothes and weapons to the bed that is technically his, “Some of us have just gotten off our double in AboveCommand dealing with the influx of rebel intel”, he says as he sits down heavily. 

The bed is Fox’s, and Wolffe has been kind enough not to touch the mattress, but there are no blankets or pillows on it. The WolfPack had long since stolen any of Fox’s bedding and used it for the floor nest they have in place of an actual bed. Fox sets his caf safely on his nightstand and puts the box on the floor at his feet. As he goes about undoing and pulling his boots off, Fox looks up and passes a slightly judgmental gaze over Wolffe’s nest and the number of vode sharing it. Beneath the blankets and sheets, the only ones clothed are Nipper and Kit. They both had to work double shifts recently and are the least rested of the Pack. Wolffe is happy to share his nest with any of the WolfPack that ask, but there are some that he is closer to and enjoys being with the most. The vode currently tangled up with him are his vutyc vode, special brothers. Blade, Kit, Nipper, and Jet are not his bonded, but Wolffe still considers them mates. Boost is one of his bonded mates. Darasuum, eternal. Fox isn’t judging the nakedness of Wolffe and the others. He’s likely judging the numerous bruises, bite marks, and scratches the naked Pack are sporting. The WolfPack earns its name through a number of ways and Fox is a vod that doesn't quite understand their rougher bedroom activities. 

_ Say something _ , Wolffe thinks darkly, _ I dare you _ .

“Oh, poor Fox, how horrible for you. Having to read through the ramblings of rebels”, Nipper grumbles petulantly as his head pops out from the blankets to rest on Wolffe’s left shoulder.

The young pup does look tired and Wolffe has half a mind to shove him back into the covers to get some more shut eye. Vode numbers are rising steadily here on Yavin. It’s only been just over 10 months standard since order 66 and it seems like they're getting a vod free every week. Wolffe is happy to get as many free from under the mind control chips as possible. The clones as a people have been through enough, sacrificed enough, and it’s an insult that they are now being controlled and manipulated by the Empire the way that they are. Despite the growing numbers on base, there is still more work than there is hands and most of them are pulling double shifts. The only well rested among the Vode are the pilots, who are still required to get at least eight hours of sleep or they don't fly. Members of Command are the least rested. Wolffe and Fox being among the few that are in charge, with Rex and Gregor, as they try to start up and maintain a home base while coordinating with the rebels. All while also trying to hunt down and free as many Vode as they can. 

Fox sets his boots neatly under the edge of his bed and pulls his jacket off. Boost gives a tired yet randy whistle as Fox pulls his shirt off over his head and a chorus of chuckles circle the Pack. Predictably, Fox ignores the teasing.

“As kirf filled as most of the reports from the rebels are, there is still usually some sort of valuable information to be gained. We certainly don't want to miss a tip on a brother just because we don't feel like reading”, Fox says evenly.

_ That’s fair _ . Wolffe appreciates that Fox is willing to read through report after report. For all that they don't get along because of their vastly different personalities, they both care deeply for their brothers and the Vode as a whole. And Wolffe hates having to do paperwork, so all the better to let someone like Fox handle it.

"Any new tips?", Boost asks as he splays more across Wolffe's side and starts nosing at his skin. 

Boost is asking about tips on Vode in general, but the understanding of those in this room is that he’s really asking about Sinker. They all want to get as many brothers free as possible, but there is a list of ones to hunt and get free as soon as possible. Wolffe has made sure that Sinker is on that list, as one of the former 104th command members considered still unaccounted for. As one of Wolffe’s mates, one of his bonded, still unaccounted for. It's a constant cause of anxiety for the Pack, that Sinker is still not with them.

"No, unfortunately", Fox hums tiredly, "at least not anything on a vod. There are a few open missions for info pulls and supplies up for grabs that the rebels are requesting support on."

Boost loses interest at that and gives a disinterested huff, then starts mouthing at Wolffe’s collarbone. Open wet mouth and soft kitten licks with just the barest hint of teeth.  _ Hmm.. _

“Nothing for us to be too excited about then”, Wolffe sighs as he reaches up and starts petting the back of Boosts neck and shoulders. 

A murmur from the foot of the bed tugs at Wolffe’s awareness. He feels blaster calloused hands start to rub and press at his calves and thighs. No new info on any brothers means that there’s nothing Wolffe really feels pressed to get out of bed for. At least not until he has to. A glance at the chrono on the wall shows it's still early as far as Vode time goes and he doesn't have to be on Command for another hour. Fox has woken them early.  _ Karking Fox _ . Wolffe really wants to kick his vod.  _ Kirf head _ . A weight settles over his lower half and he looks to see that Blade is kneeling over him with a sweet look in his eyes. Sweet for a Pack member at least. Many vode outside of the 104th have commented, often, about how what Wolffe and his men consider sweet and loving is actually vicious and feral. Wolffe doesn't give two kirfs. If anyone has an issue with how he and his men show their feelings and share themselves, then they don't have to hang around. Wolffe tries to pull his left arm out from under Nipper, but it has the opposite effect as Nipper burrows closer to his side.

“Go back to sleep, Nip”, Wolffe murmurs as he nudges a little harder.

“N’can’t. Gotta be up soon for next shift.”

“Don’t worry, kid”, Blade says gently as he reaches to rub at the blankets covering Nipper, “Kit and I will cover for you.”

Stars, Wolffe loves how his Pack takes care of each other. He runs his fingers through Nippers long dark mohawk and gives a sharp tug that has the young vod giving a pleased yet tired hiss.

“Nest back up, pup”, Wolffe orders, firm but kind, with another tug on Nipper's hair.

Nipper grumbles, but obediently rolls over a few times to further cocoon himself in his blanket. It earns several affectionate laughs from the Pack around him. Jet moves up to Nipper's other side and starts to dig his way in to join in the cocoon. Jet doesn't have to be up until mid-day shift for any fly runs that need a pilot, so he’ll make sure Nipper gets a few more hours of sleep.

The sharp edge of teeth presses into Wolffe’s hip and he can't help the purr that rumbles through his chest. Encouraged by the sound, Blade digs his teeth in even more. Boost moves his mouthing from Wolffe’s collarbones up the column of his throat. Hot breath ghosting over his ear has his body heating up pleasantly. With his left arm now free from Nipper, Wolffe reaches down and twists his fingers in Blades hair. The growl he receives in response to the touch feels like it reverberates through his hip bone that Blade is currently working to imprint with his sharp teeth.

“Really, must you do this now? Don’t you have to be in Above in an hour?”, Fox’s irritating voice breaks through the pleasantness currently warming Wolffe’s space.

Boost gives a sudden sharp bite to the soft spot right behind Wolffe’s ear. There’s a deep bruise there from a bite he received last night and the sting is wonderfully intense.  _ Hmm, yes. _ Boost opens his mouth wide and gives an even bigger harder bite to the bruise that has a gasp stuttering in Wolffe’s throat. The shock of pleasure burns through Wolffe and he shoves Blades face further into his side, then gives a push to have him back off. In a quick motion Wolffe sits up, rolls over, and pulls roughly to get Boost under him. One hand holds Boost's shoulder to the nest, the other holds Boosts head back to expose his throat, where Wolffe bears his teeth against the soft skin of his mates jugular. Boost gives a keening whine in answer to Wolffe’s dominating snarl. Blade chuckles and starts running the nails of one hand along Wolffe’s hip and lower back.

“Are you going to at least keep it down so I can get some sleep?”, Fox asks exasperatedly.

Instead of answering, Wolffe presses his hips down into Boosts and digs furrows in Boosts skin by dragging his nails from where he had been holding his shoulder all the way down the line of his body to his thigh. The pained sound Boost makes is positively beautiful. Boost throws the thigh currently being mauled over Wolffe’s waist, which puts it within reach of Blade, who leans over and gives the meat of the thigh a deep bite. Boost lets out a rather loud moan and presses up against Wolffe. His cock is hard against Wolffe’s hip and the wet drag of the head on Wolffe’s skin has the Pack leader aching and bloodthirsty in seconds.

“Karking hells, you kirfheads. Karking fine.”

The sound of Fox grabbing some of his things and leaving is hardly heard over Boosts panting gasps as Wolffe starts to grind against the vod beneath him. Wolffe shifts to run his teeth down the length of Boost's neck to his chest. For a brief moment he gentles his touches as he reaches the brand that spans across his mates chest. It’s a symbol that many of the Pack share. Blade disappears from behind him and Wolffe glances to see him settle with Kit. They're both watching Wolffe and Boost with dark hungry eyes. With Blade no longer over them, it now frees him to move further down Boost's body. In reverence he softly kisses his way down the center of the brand. When he reaches the bottom of the raised skin, a few inches above Boosts naval, he takes a moment to pause and rest his head against Boosts skin. His precious lovely vod. Wolffe digs his nails into Boosts' sides and drags them down the length of his body as best he can reach, leaving trails of tingling fire across the skin. Boost gives a long low moan that ends with a growl, but he keeps his hands pressed to the blanket beneath him.

“You hurt so wonderfully for me, cyare (sweetheart)”, Wolffe purrs as he bites at Boosts abs. 

“Rattin (Always)”, Boost gasps as Wolffe’s teeth hit a particularly sore spot from their play last night.

Boost gives an aborted thrust of his hips at the shock of delicious pain. Wolffe grabs Boost's hips with a hard rough grip and digs his nails into the boney ridge beneath smooth skin. His fingers fit perfectly over the bruises they had left the night before. Feeling playful, he blows cool air over his lovers skin just to watch it pebble up. Boost tries to squirm away and makes a whining grumble at the sensation. Boost dislikes anything cool or cold and Wolffe enjoys bringing it into their play just to watch his bondmate squirm. Wolffe bares his teeth in a feral grin and moves down enough that he’s face to face with his lover's cock. It’s hard and leaking and looks so wonderfully needy. The gasp that Boost gives when Wolffe blows cool air over his heated flesh is high pitched and startled. 

“Wolffe-”

With an amused hum Wolffe turns away from what Boost likely wants most and focuses his attention on the inside of his thighs, which are already littered with teeth marks, dark bruises, and scratch lines. He starts mouthing at any skin that is not already marked up. If Wolffe has his way, Boost will be feeling the tender skin burn and tingle every time his thighs rub together for the next few days. Boost gives another aborted squirming thrust, whether to move away or closer Wolffe isn't sure, but he moves one hand down to push Boosts left high up and to the side. He puts pressure on the leg, forcing the hip into a stretch that reveals the vulnerable tendon at the junction where the thigh meets groin. Wolffe gives the soft skin a harsh bite and sucks a dark mark into the joint. When he finally pulls back, Boost is gasping soft moans with each quickened breath.

“I should have Rex assign you to scout duty today. You’ll have to spend all day walking the perimeter and feeling these marks with every step you take.”

Boost moans deeply at that. He would love it, Wolffe knows. Most of the Pack loves having marks on them that they can feel during their duties, but Boosts need to have that constant reminder has been even stronger without Sinker. Boost hasn’t been able to fully articulate why his need for marks has increased without his brother, but Wolffe and the rest of the Pack still understand the ruling emotions behind the need. They are not whole without each other. Wolffe glances up at the chrono again and sees that they don't have much time, certainly not enough for what he really wants to do to Boost. They will have to make this quick.

Wolffe runs the tip of his tongue from the hickey he had been working on over to the base of Boosts cock. The skin is hot and velvety soft over pulsing granite. There’s a steady stream of precum leaking down the angry red flesh. He flicks the tip of his tongue against the base and Boost gives a keening moan as his cock jerks. The salty taste of precum is sweet on his tongue and sends a heady rush through him.

“So wet and sweet for me”, Wolffe all but purrs, delighting in the soft gasp Boost gives as Wolffe licks up a fresh drop of pearly fluid as the cock before him throbs at his words.

Wolffe gives another few quick flicks just to hear that breathy sound Boost makes. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Boost clenching the blankets in his fist. His hips are giving small almost thrusts as he fights to keep still. He’s being so good for Wolffe. With a deep moan of his own, Wolffe drags the flat of his tongue up the length of Boosts cock, then wraps his lips around the head, and gives a harsh suck. Boost gives a strangled shout. When he tries to thrust up, Wolffe holds his hips firmly down and pulls off to look up and meet the lust filled eyes looking back at him.

“How quickly do you think you can cum, cyare?” 

Boost doesn't answer and whines in the back of his throat as he tries thrusting up again. Wolffe growls and puts all of his weight on his hands, holding Boosts hips. At the same moment he takes his lover's cock in his mouth until he feels the head bump the back of his throat. He sucks hard several times before pulling off with just the barest graze of his teeth to the sensitive skin. Just the barest hint of a threat. The second he pulls completely off Boosts cock he leans over and digs his teeth into Boosts right thigh so hard he feels the skin give. The coppery tang of blood blooming in his mouth has his own cock throbbing with need. 

“I asked you a question”, he growls darkly against the bloody skin.

“Nnn..Wolffe, please.”

“Please what, Boost?”

“I-nn- I wanna hurt. Please, wanna feel it”, Boost pants.

Wolffe can't help but lick his lips. Another burst of copper on his tongue has him moving back in to suck at the bite he’d just made. Boost gives another moaning shout and thrusts up trying to get closer.

“Ah- please!”

Wolffe growls around the skin in his mouth and pulls another taste of blood with it. Aroused and hungry, he moves back to Boosts cock. He uses his grip on Boost's hips to lift him up in an assisted thrust and with the motion swallows his cock all the way to the root. Boost practically screams as his back bows in pleasure. Just as quickly as he swallowed him down, Wolffe pulls off and roughly slams Boost hips back down. Wolffe drags the nails of one hand harshly up Boosts body as he moves to cover the body beneath him and sinks his teeth into where Boosts neck meets shoulder. Again, he bites so hard he tastes blood.

“Ah! Kark, yes. Nnn-!”

Wolffe sits up completely, kneeling with Boosts thighs thrown over his own. He keeps his hands on Boosts waist to hold him still. Boost is a wonderful mess, gasping for breath beneath him, with blood on his neck and Wolffe’s marks covering him. Wonderful Boost still keeps his hands at his sides, fisted around the blankets.

“Please, Wolffe. More. Please”, Boost begs as he arches his neck beautifully.

“You wanna cum, Boost? Or you want more pain?”

“Both. Wanna cum. Nn-wanna hurt. Please”, Boost whines as he tries to thrust against Wolffe’s hold.

With a dark smirk Wolffe pulls his hands away and sits back even more. His skin is cold where he parts from his vod. He gives a smirk that bares his bloodstained teeth.

“No.”

“What? No, wait”, Boosts eyes snap open and he reaches for Wolffe, eyes wide and pleading.

Wolffe takes one of his outstretched hands and kisses his palm sweetly.

“You said you wanted to hurt, cyare. So I am going to leave you like this, aching and needy. You’re going to be on scout duty today, desperate and feeling every mark I’ve left on you.”

He leans in to press a chaste kiss to Boosts slack lips.

“Will that hurt enough for you?”, he asks mockingly.

It’s not what Boost had wanted when he asked to hurt, but that’s part of their game. He’ll give Boost exactly what he wants later and they all know it. He’s never truly denied his men anything or left them wanting for long. He just likes to make them wait sometimes. Boost groans and flops back down into the nest. He’s flushed and clearly frustratingly aroused. If he really wants to cum right now, Wolffe will help him get there, all he has to do is say the word. But Boost actually likes being left hanging sometimes.

“Boost?”, Wolffe checks in.

Boost gives a forlorn huff and closes his eyes. His cock, still an angry red, gives another twitch. When he looks back up at Wolffe his eyes are a little more clear. He lifts his right foot and rubs it affectionately along Wolffe’s side.

“Fine”, Boost murmurs petulantly.

It’s a good thing for Boost that Wolffe doesn't ask him to have the same manners he demanded of Sinker. Wolffe leans in and gives Boost a deep and lingering kiss. Then he’s rolling out of the nest and standing to give a full body stretch. It’s time to get ready for the day anyway. Blade and Kit are pulling themselves from the nest as well and giving Boost knowing grins and pressing their own teasing kisses and bites to him as they crawl over him. Boost looks up at Wolffe with greedy eyes. He’ll be begging for Wolffe by the end of the day.

“What about you, sir?”, Boost purrs breathily as his gaze zeros in on Wolffe’s cock.

He’s still just as hard, but he’s not nearly as desperate to handle it. Wolffe likes waiting just as much as he likes torturing his Packmates. The waiting sometimes makes the finish that much better. Wolffe gives Blade and Kit their own biting kisses as they pass him to start searching for their clothes.

“Worry not, cyare, I’ll be just fine”, he assures. “Now, let’s get ready and go see what kind of fresh kirf Fox and the night crew left for us.”

\---

It’s around mid-day and Wolffe is lounging in one of the chairs at the work table in the AboveCommand meeting room. He’s reading over different reports on the current supplies they have on base versus what they need according to the different divisions. There’s a running list that he’s compiling of what they will end up needing to hunt down or barter for. It’s an aggravatingly long list. Wolffe hates having to rely on outsiders for help, but there are so few of them still that they can't do it all on their own right now. 

Munitions, ships, speeders, cameras, ration packs, another water reclaimer for the south side of Below. He adds the ration packs and water reclaimer to the compiled list. Those are certainly more important than getting another ship or speeder. Alpha-17 has a crate of cameras coming in within the next few days and there should also be a few extra blasters on that shipment as well. Wolffe makes a mental note for the requested extra munitions, but does not add it to the list. They don't actually have a pressing need for any weapons at the moment. Only Command knows how well stocked they truly are on that front. There is little need for more, but it never hurts to have extras.

“Uhg. Kark…”

Rex, who is sitting across from him groans and sets the datapad he had been reading down on the table. He must not have gotten the info he wanted. Wolffe looks over at his blonde vod as Rex runs his hands over his head and face. He looks tired and stressed. Poor Rex is the main brother incharge, but it’s certainly not what Rex would have chosen for himself if he had really had any choice. As a collective, the Vode know who they would all prefer to have as head of the Vode. Unfortunately, that chosen brother is still trapped, despite how tirelessly Rex has been working to hunt him down and get him free. Rex is doing a good job, though, and he has Wolffe’s full respect.

“Did they move him again?” Wolffe asks.

He gets his answer in the form of Rex dramatically dropping his forehead to the table top with another groan. Wolffe wishes Rex would grow out of the dramatics he learned from his Jetti. It’s not as endearing as some of the others pretend it to be. With a sigh Rex sits back up and starts poking back through the report on his data pad with a sullen expression.

“Yeah. Not sure where he’s being sent now, but trajectory could put him on Scarif”, Rex grumbles.

_ Well, that’s unfortunate _ . 

Scariff is one planet the Vode have little chance of getting on without help. Even with help, they would still be drawing way too much attention to themselves and could likely lose more brothers in the process. It’s a hard thing to deal with, but Wolffe can only imagine how horrified and enraged Cody would be if they sacrificed brothers just to get him out. No, none of them would be able to face the disappointment and judgment that would earn them. With an angry shout Rex throws the datapad in his hand clear across the room. It bounces and then skids to a halt.

“Good thing everything we use is military grade and built to withstand being put through such abuse”, Wolff says with mild sarcasm.

“Kark off”, Rex growls.

Wolffe doesn't take Rex’s anger to heart. Rex is tired, stressed out, and in pain. It’s to be expected, but it is upsetting to see. Despite how callous he may act or how much he enjoys watching people in pain, Wolffe genuinely cares for his brothers and this is definitely not the kind of pain he wants any of them to have to go through. Physical pain is one thing they can all handle, and some enjoy, but it’s the emotional pain and the heartache that is debilitating to go through and hard to watch a Vode have to live with. The soul deep pain is not something Wolffe can help with, he’s not the one Rex is heartsick for, but the stress and need for sleep can be dealt with easily enough.

“You really need to destress, vod. You’re welcome to borrow Boost for the evening. He appreciates a gentler touch every so often”, Wolffe offers easily, “and if nothing else, he’d tire you out enough for you to get a decent night sleep.”

Rex looks up at Wolffe with a mixture of irritation and poorly disguised interest. Boost does enjoy being shared and Rex is always soft and kind to him. The irritation is probably a mixture of general stress and just Rex being pissy because, while he has no qualms with sleeping with most of the Vode, the one he really wants is not one he can get to at the moment. Still keeping eye contact with Rex, Wolffe gives a considering tilt of his head.  _ Perhaps… _

“Or if you're looking for something a little less gentle, I'd be happy to help you vod’ika”, Wolffe leers.

At that, Rex looks away and Wolffe watches as his face goes through a barrage of different emotions. The anger and hurt are the easiest to spot and the hardest to see on Rex’s handsome face. Harder still is the barely hidden sadness that his expression finally lands on.

“No”, Rex says as evenly as he can, “I appreciate both offers, but I’m fine.”

He’s not, but it’s not Wolffe's way to impose his own will on an unwilling Vode.

“If you say so. I’m here for you if that changes”, Wolffe says and gives a pointed smile with a flash of his teeth.

Rex huffs a sarcastic laugh.

“If I need a good karking, I won't be coming to you, Wolffe. No offense.”

Wolffe gives a casual wave and signs 'all's good’. He doesn't take offense to Rex’s lack of interest in him. Most of the Vode that were in any top command position before and during the war have little desire to roll over for anyone very often, if ever. Rex, as far as Wolffe knows, has only ever sexually submitted to Cody. Then again, there hasn’t been a time where most of the Vode wouldn't roll over or submit to Cody, Kote of the Vode, in some way. Maybe not all would submit in a sexual manner, but in the hierarchy of their culture and society, Cody is top vod. Not that Cody ever acted like it really; he may not have even noticed during the war how every vod treated and respected him. It’s one thing Wolffe loved about his fellow commander, among so many other things. Cody was humble and often thought he wasn't the best to lead the Vode, but Cody proved every day that he was worthy of his brother's love and devotion. Cody loved his people and they all knew he was the best of them all. Even Alpha 17, who is one of the oldest and strongest of them, has always respected Cody and recently admitted that he would bow down to the former 212th Commander once he returns to them. Wolffe considers Cody one of his most loved vod. Wolffe himself doesn't roll over, sexually or otherwise, for many, but he does for Cody, Kote. Wolffe lets out a sigh. He misses Cody more than he ever realized he would. Hopefully for all of their sakes, they find him soon.

Rex gets up to retrieve his abused datapad with a tired sigh. Once he sits back down to go back to work, he and Wolffe fall into a calm quiet, as they both focus back in on their tasks. It’s an easy comradery, but Wolffe is thankful that there is still the noise from the main command room filtering in through the open door to keep it from being too quiet. He’s reading over a request for parts from a few of the Vode down in the agri rooms and tries his best to remember that they don't actually need any of the parts these men are requesting. It’s unlucky for them that he’s the one reading this request and not Fox. Fox would have no idea or concern above the fact that their men say they need these things, so best to get it for them. Wolffe, on the other hand, knows that with these parts, and a little determined imagination, some crafty vode could make a homemade AT-AT. A part of Wolffe wants to see if it can be accomplished and he almost adds the request to the master list of things needed. The Commander part of him, though, knows that they don’t need to be spending money or time on things that aren't strictly necessary, so he files the request away for future projects. He is curious to see if they could manage a homegrown walker. Gregor wanders in a few minutes later and sets a plate of food on the table in front of Wolffe.

“What do you want?”, Wolffe asks without looking up from the current request he’s reading.

For some odd reason Gregor has it in his head that if he wants something he has to offer Wolffe food before he asks. It’s unnecessary, but it has earned Wolffe some extra portions and expensive tasty treats, so he’s certainly not going to correct Gregor's line of thinking.

“There’s a rebel mission that needs a squad”, Gregor says with forced enthusiasm.

_ That’s telling. Must be something boring. _

“So. Have Torch’s team go.”

“Ah...well, it’s a mission to Felucia and Torch has that thing…”

_ Oh, right. _ Torch won't set foot on Felucia if he doesn't have to. Wolffe may not want to go on some boring rebel relief mission, but he’d no sooner force Torch on Felucia than Wolffe himself would want to go to Cato Neimboidia. Wolffe and Torch’s reasons may be different, but their phobias are just as strong and valid.

“Alright”, Wolffe sighs as he sets his datapad down and looks up to Gregor, “Tell me all about it.”

“It’s a simple mission. Two tech rebels need a squad to escort them to an outpost on Felucia. You need to get them there, get them in quietly, then get them out. They need to come back in one piece.”

_ Boring. _

“What are they after?”, Wolffe asks, though he’s not really that interested.

“They’re looking for weapons plans, but any info they can get a hold of I think they’ll be happy.”

_ Extra boring. _

“Opposition?”

“It’s a small outpost that seems to do it’s best not to be noticed. Twenty to thirty tops, no heavy artillery.”

_ Worse than boring. _

“Wolffe”, Rex cuts in like he could be reading Wolffe's thoughts. “Minimal loss of Vode life. If you can get someone out, do it.”

“Actually”, Gregor musses thoughtfully, “word is that the majority of the troops at this outpost are nat-borns. Likely only 10 or so that may be vode. But yeah, minimal loss of life and all that.”

_ Slightly less boring. _

“Rex said minimal loss of  _ Vode _ life. No promises on the nats”, Wolffe replies as he stands and picks up the plate of food.

“Cool, whatever. Can you pick up the rebels in an hour?”, Gregor asks as he watches Wolffe walk to the door.

“An hour”, Wolffe agrees as he takes a bite of food, “Make sure they pay us enough for a new water reclaimer and at least 10 ration crates.”

As he leaves the command center he comms Boost to come in from scouting and then lets Jet know they need a bird made ready. Wolffe heads back to his room to wake Nipper and grab Boost a change of clothes. Nipper will probably finish off the offered food for him.

\---

The Pack members that are going on the mission meet in the hanger in 28 minutes. Jet and Kit are just finishing up getting their ship ready while Blade and Nipper check that the weapons everyone will be using are in good order. Wolffe is reading over info on the rebels they will be escorting. Boring young techs with something to prove and dreams to make a difference. Wolffe admires them for stepping up, but he’s not all that interested in them as anything other than ways to help the Vode continue to survive. 

“Ready and waiting, boss”, Jets voice chimes in Wolffe's earpiece.

Wolffe signs ‘good, hold’ over his shoulder, knowing that Jet is looking out of the cockpit window at him. They're one brother short and he’s got 30 seconds to arrive before he’s considered late by Pack standards. Just as that thought crosses Wolffe's mind, Boost comes trotting from one of the halls out into the hanger. He’s still wearing full scout gear, but that’s what Wolffe grabbed him a change of clothes for. Wolffe glances at the chrono on his wrist as Boost comes trotting up to him and they both turn to walk up the ramp to the ship.

“17 seconds Boost.”

“Sorry, sir. The Room was out of matches.”

As they step into the main cargo hold of the ship Wolffe gives the call up to Jet to get them airborne. Wolffe takes a seat next to Nipper as he watches Boost start to strip out of his scouting gear.

“Were you able to find some matches?”, Nipper asks Boost with a hint of worry in his voice.

“Yeah, don’t worry Nip”, Boost assures as he changes, “I was able to light a candle for all three of them.”

All three of them.

It hurts every time. The thought, the knowledge. All vode are precious and loved by one another. Wolffe cares for his brothers, his people, very deeply. But, as it is for everyone, some are harder to deal with being gone. Boost has made it a tradition to go to the Room of Tears before every mission and to light a candle for Comet and Warthog. The Room is a memorial for brothers that are confirmed without a doubt to be dead. Wolffe had carved Comet's name on the wall himself. Jet had carved Warthog’s. When they were able, the Pack on base would go in groups to mourn and remember their lost brothers, but Boost was consistent in going before every mission to say his goodbyes and ask for luck as those that have passed on watched over them. Nipper was superstitious enough that he always double checked that Boost was able to follow through with lighting at least one candle.

_ All three of them… _

Two for their dead vode. One for their dead Jedi. Their General. Their-

_ Buir… (father/parent) _

For all that Wolffe misses his dead brothers and his… As much as he misses those that are confirmed gone, it’s the ones that haven’t been confirmed that hurt the worst. There are so many Vode, so many WolfPack, that are still trapped and enslaved. There are still so many that they lost track of and don't know if they're dead or still captive. Sinker's face flashes through his mind.

Wolffe lets out a slow breath as he tries to contain the pain. In the seat next to him, Nipper leans over to rest his head against Wolffe’s shoulder. 

“May the Force be with us”, Nipper whispers faithfully.

The rest of the Pack onboard echo Nippers words. Wolffe still can't say them, but he holds on to the warm feeling his men’s faith fills him with.

\---

Felucia is an irritatingly hot world. As far as Wolffe is concerned, if he’s going to feel this hot and sticky then there are more fun ways to go about it. The sun is just setting as he sits in cover with their two rebel friends. They’d picked the rebs up right on time and then headed straight for Felucia. Bless the poor rebels for doing their best to be friendly. Nipper is the one that’s handled keeping them entertained while in hyperspace and currently, as they wait for the right time to go in and start karking kirf up. The two techs that they are escorting had given their names, but Wolffe is calling them Tech 1, a woman, and Tech 2, a man; both are human. He had learned long ago during the war not to get too attached to those he was escorting for the first time. Never get attached until the third joint mission, otherwise you spend all the time mourning people you hardly knew. As long as they let the Pack do their job and stay out of the way, all will be fine and that’s what Wolffe cares about. A sharp tooth grin from Wolffe had put them in their place while he gave them the rundown on how this mission was going to go. The rebs had balked at being ordered around, but Wolffe had happily reminded them that they were welcome to do this mission on their own if they were going to want to argue with him or his men. They’d both shut up and had been the picture of respectful obedience since then.

The outpost they are targeting is a simple mark. Certainly not the largest or most fortified station Wolffe has broken into. Boost is counting stormtroopers and making note of their rounds, Kit and Blade are on the opposite side of the outpost waiting to be a distraction, Jet is waiting back at the ship in case they need a quick escape, and Nipper is with Wolffe and Boost. They will be the ones to quietly get the techs into the outpost and to a room supposedly full of hard drives and databanks. This is where the techs will hack in and start taking whatever info they can. Tech 1 had commented that they were after something specific, but hadn’t said more than that.

“Heat sig’s look like all of these are nats, boss”, Blades voice says over the comm channel.

_ Even better _ . That means they don't have to care too much about making a mess if they have to.

“What does he mean by that?” asks Tech 1 nervously.

“It means that these troops aren’t clones”, Nipper answers with a slightly sad look.

“Good”, says Tech 2, “Means you lot can focus on keeping us safe instead of trying to get more of you out.”

_ That was not a good thing to say _ . 

Wolffe swings a narrow gaze to the offender. He starts mentally working on excuses they could give to only come back with one tech. Tech 1 looks like she knows that was a bad thing for her companion to say. She goes to apologize, but Boost interrupts her.

“Our job is to keep you safe. Get you in and out, that’s what we are going to do”, Boost growls, offended.

The Vode are good at their jobs. The Pack is great at their jobs. The job right now is to help these rude sheb rebels get their intel and get them home alive. Wolffe and his men will do that. Above that though, is the oath Wolffe took to always be there for his brothers. It has been and always will be his job, his right, his duty, and his privilege to care for and protect the Vode. It is, indeed, a good thing for these techs that there seems to be no brothers at this post. Still, it would be good to remind these idiots of where they all stand.

“We’ll do our jobs”, Wolffe says, look at both techs, “You do yours. Make no mistake though, if there is a chance to get a brother out, while we help you complete your mission, we will do it.”

Tech 2 opens his mouth to say something that Wolffe is sure will not turn out well. Best to cut that nonsense short.

“Or you can go in alone. We’ll record your attempts for future entertainment.”

Both techs shut their mouths and look away from him. Wolffe hates babysitting. Boost shifts slightly next to him and Wolffe knows from his body language that it means he has a timeline for them.

“Diversion in 10. We’ll hit the second floor back door. If we do this quiet we’ll have 30 before we have to be out again.”

_ Ha, di’kuts _ . These stormtroopers are so karking lazy if they’re leaving holes in the security walks that would provide this kind of time frame.

“Final checks” Wolffe orders on the main comm.

He gets a ‘green’ from Jet, Kit, and Blade, Nipper and Boost do a quick check of their weapons and give a verbal and hand sign ‘green’. They all have blasters, but they don’t have much of a plan to use them since they’re going for stealth on this run. Wolffe then turns his attention to their techs.

“When Boost gives the word ‘go’ we are all going to  _ quietly _ run from here to the base of the structure. Boost and I are going to climb up to the second floor walk. While Boost secures the door, Nipper will assist in handing you both up to me. Once we are all up you will stay between Boost and Nipper, while I lead us to your mark. Do not talk. Do not scream.”

Both techs look a little startled and nervous. Wolffe spares a thought of compassion for them. This is not something they probably thought they would be doing a year ago. This is likely not something they really want to do. But here they are. Time to shut up and buck up. He is proud of them when they both give nods of understanding and pull the bags carrying their equipment tighter to themselves. Wolffe nods and then turns back to position himself just behind Boost and he listens as Nipper shifts so that he's covering the techs and rear of the group.

He focuses his gaze on the base of the building. With a deep breath Wolffe starts to let the excitement and adrenaline rise within him. He feels his body go warm and his muscles prepare for the fight. In unison with him Boost and Nipper let out the next deep and even breath. Across the complex, Wolffe knows that Kit and Blade have synced their breathing. In the ship back where they left it, he knows Jet is breathing with them. The Pack is ready to get the job done.

“Go in 3”, Boost says on the next breath.

“Cuyir morut’yc, vode”, Jet breathes into the comm. (be safe, brothers)

“Oya” Wolffe and the others respond just as softly, as one.

It’s another minute and then Boost gives a sharp and quiet ‘green’. Wolffe watches as the trooper blocking their desired door looks up sharply, then turns and runs around the corner away from them. Wolffe tenses, then Boost is giving them the ‘go’ and their little group is sprinting across the few yards that separate where they had been hiding in the trees to their destination. 

Boost gives a flying leap a few steps from the building and catches his fingers on the bottom of the second floor walk. Wolffe is right there beneath him, putting his hands under Boosts feet and boosting him up. Boost swings up to where he’s hanging by one arm around the bottom railing of the walk, his other hand outstretched to Wolffe. Wolffe takes a few steps back and then does a running jump and grabs Boosts hand, swinging himself up to grab the railing as well. Boost pulls himself up over the railing, tugs his blaster from where it’s slung over his back, and goes to secure the door. Wolffe looks down to the ground where the techs are staring open mouthed. He gives a quiet snarl and Nipper nudges the woman. Nipper holds his hands in a cradle and kneels down for the woman to put her weight in his hands, then he levers her up to Wolffe. Wolffe grabs her and helps to haul her up. Just like he’s supposed to be, Boost is back with them and pulling Tech 1 the rest of the way over the railing. They repeat the process with Tech 2. Then Nipper is backing up a few steps, running and jumping, and with Wolffe’s help he’s got a hold of the railing. Wolffe and Nipper pull themselves up onto the walk and take their places. Nipper at the back of their little group, Boost in front of the techs, and Wolffe in front of him. They have their blasters at the ready, but keep the straps over their shoulders so they can let go of without losing them when the time comes. The door is unlocked. Wolffe tilts his head to the right and waits to feel Boost tap his shoulder.  _ ‘Good, go.’ _ Then they're in.

They don't encounter any enemies until they turn down the second hallway. Two stormtroopers are coming down the hall towards them. Wolffe can instantly tell they aren't Vode, both by their heights and how they walk. He lets go of his blaster and charges, grabs the closest one and throws them back to Boost, then he snags the second and is driving a metal blade hidden up his sleeve into the space between helmet and shoulder plate. The sound of tearing flesh and the trickle of red that leaks onto white armor has his blood rushing. He hears the body of the fist trooper hit the floor at the same time he drops the one in his hands. Tech 1 makes a strangled gasp, but valiantly stays silent otherwise. Nipper quickly shoves both troopers into a closet and takes their commlinks and blasters.  _ Resourceful pup _ . Boost wipes up a drop of blood off the floor from the body Wolffe dropped, then taps Wolffe's shoulder.  _ ‘Good, go’ _ . Wolffe pulls his blaster back up and keeps them moving. The fourth and fifth halls have a few more troops that they deal with just as quickly and quietly. Down the last hall they meet Blade and Kit, who are shoving three more troops into an empty conference room.

_ ‘All good’ _ Blade signs.

Wolffe nods and turns to face the end of the hall where their objective is. Boost moves up to his right side, slightly behind, as Blade moves to Boost's previous position and Kit falls into step just behind Nipper. Wolffe tilts his head to the right, feels the tap  _ ‘Good, go’ _ , and then takes them to the door at the end of the hall. This door is also unlocked and they all file in. Wolffe keeps the door cracked and he and Boost post up on either side. Kit and Blade make sure the room is secure before coming back over. Kit takes Wolffe's spot at the door so he can step more into the room and watch the techs, Nipper hangs off to the side and seems to be messing with one of the stolen commlinks. The room is fairly large and is full of computers, consoles, and shelves stacked with data blocks and info servers. Tech 1 and 2 do a quick walk and then seem to find their desired link ports. They’re about 10 feet from each other when they finally start taking wires and cables from their bags and plugging them into the datapads and blocks they brought with them, connecting to different ports in the room. Tech 1 ends up sitting on the floor to be closer to the port she needs. Wolffe glances at his wrist chrono.

“30 minutes, we’re leaving in 25”, he reminds the room.

Now that he’s spoken, the techs seem to decide they’re free to talk as well. Thankfully they do so quietly.

“That was some seriously cool stuff you guys did out there”, Tech 2 says looking at Wolffe's squad.

Wolffe assumes he means everything from the jumps to their formations. People not used to running with trained soldiers tend to have the same reaction.

“I wish you’d said you were going to use knives and not blasters. Was the stabbing really necessary?”, Tech 1 says shakily, looking a little spooked.

People not used to seeing death tend to have that reaction.

“The blasters would make too much noise”, Boost says.

“Yeah”, Blade chuckles, “and they're not as much fun.”

Tech 1 lets out another shaky breath and pauses what she’s doing. Wolffe walks up to her and leans down to put his hand on her shoulder.

“There’s work to do. Freak out about it all once you’re back home and safe.”

See, he’s not heartless. Tech 1 gives him a dubious look, but nods and gets back to what she was doing. He and Blade slowly pace the room when Wolffe looks up sharply at the sound of muffled voices. It’s coming from whatever Nipper is doing. Nipper fiddles with something on the comm in his hands and the voices get more clear.

“-boring night like usual. Everyone check in.”

A chorus of affirmatives echo from various voices. None of them sound like brothers, further affirming that there are no clones stationed here. It’s odd, considering Gregor had said that there may be 10 or so vode. Though he had said it was mostly nats _. Whatever, at least we don't have to worry about being nice _ . It also proves that they have successfully infiltrated without being noticed. So long as no one checks the rooms they stashed the bodies, then they’ll be in and out unnoticed.

“Slow nights are fun nights”, says a voice from the comm, “which one are we playing with tonight?”

There’s a few laughs over the comm and something in Wolffe's gut sours. He looks up and counts the heads of his Pack. They’re all here with him. It doesn't help the sudden sinking feeling he has.

“I say we get that mouthy one out again” says a slimy voice.

Wolffe counts his Pack again. 

_ Something’s wrong. _

“The really torn up one they tried fixing?”, asks a different voice, “He’s pretty bad off already isn't he?”

“He ain't got long left no matter what. And what do you care anyway? They’re just rusted clones.”

Wolffe’s blood goes cold and then in an instant he’s burning. He counts his Pack again. Boost, Blade, Kit, Nipper.

“Jet, check in”, Wolffe demands over their comm; he can barely get the words out past his throat closing around the fire coursing through him.

“Green and quiet, boss”, Jet responds, sounding curious.

Boost and Blade both let out relieved breaths.

“Sounds like we’re gonna break another one, boys”, says the slimy voice.

There’s a round of excitement on the troopers comm before Nipper shuts it off. Wolffe is at Nipper's side in less than a heartbeat. He pulls the younger vod into a comforting hold. Nipper was captured and tortured during the war, he still has horrible nightmares sometimes, and this must be bringing up memories for him. Wolffe feels his anger rise at the shivering that is running through his Packmates shoulders. 

“What’s going on?”, hisses Tech 2.

Wolffe looks up and meets the eyes of the rest of his Pack. They are the WolfPack of the Vode, sons of Jedi Master Plo Koon, and they do not leave their brothers behind. Wolffe pulls back from Nipper and kisses his cheek.

“You will stay here with the rebs”, he orders and thank all there is that Nipper just nods instead of argues.

“What the hells is going on?”, Tech 2 repeats.

“There are brothers here”, Wolffe says coldly as he turns to look at the two techs, “You will stay here with Nipper and Kit. Keep working. Blade, Boost, and I are going to go see what we can find.”

“Kark, we don't have time for this. We have to be in and out without being caught”, Tech 2 argues.

“Maybe you're too stupid to understand what’s happening here. These men are torturing clones, our brothers”, Blade growls furiously.

Tech 2 looks like he’s about to argue some more, when Tech 1 stands and steps up to Wolffe.

“My sister and nephew are slaves at an Imperial workhouse on Canto. I would tear through every person that stood in my way if I could.” She takes a deep steadying breath, “And I know you’re going to do this even if we tell you not to, because it’s what I would do if that was my family.”

“Nipper and Kit will keep you safe”, Wolffe promises as he walks to the door.

“Wait”, Tech 2 says suddenly.

“This is what we don't have time for”, Boost snaps.

“Just hold up”, Tech 2 mutters as he starts typing on his datapad, “Trying to see if I can tell you where they’re gonna be.”

_ Oh, that’s nice of him _ , Wolffe thinks as he glances to make sure Boost and Blade are ready to go. Nipper and Kit step up to the door to take up the post when they leave. Another few seconds of typing and Wolffe is just about ready to go ahead and leave when Tech 2 gives a triumphant murmur.

“Level B1, room 2.”

“Thank you”, Wolffe says to Tech 2 and he actually means it.

Wolffe steps up to the door and readys his blaster and knife. Boost opens the door and Blade and Wolffe step out to check the hall. With Blade at his left and Boost at his right, they start heading down. Level B, hall 1, room 2. These karking nats have no idea what’s going to happen to them if Wolffe finds what he thinks is down there.

His blood is pumping hard and his body is flooded with endorphins and adrenaline when they finally find the room they’re looking for. They have killed 5 stormtroopers on the way to the basement level. The body's are still laying in pools of blood on the floor where Wolffe and his men dropped them. Wolffe is past being worried at being caught. As they turn to the hall they’re after there is the sound of cheers and shouts coming from the room on the right. The door is wide open and no one notices when Wolffe and his men walk up and look in. What they see stops Wolffe cold in his tracks. Vaguely, he hears Boost and Blade gasp.

There are six troopers in the room. They have removed their armor and it’s all in a pile in the corner and their blasters lay haphazardly nearby. Wolffe spares a thought for how this sloppy kirf would have never flown under any of the clone’s command. Five of the troops are cheering and cracking jokes while the sixth holds an electrostaff to the side. There is a being strung up from conductive chains attached to the ceiling. They are covered in scars, burn marks, fresh cuts, marks from electro torture, whips, and needle marks from likely having torture chemicals injected into them. They’ve clearly been beaten, repeatedly, while also being starved and deprived of basic necessities. This poor being has been truly and horrifically tortured for a long time. All of that is hardly noticed by Wolffe though. All of that is nothing compared to the scar tissue that clearly has been attempted to be healed at some point. 

All that matters in that moment, is the barest hint of an outline on the beings chest, in the almost shape of the brand that spans Wolffe’s chest. The brand that covers Boost's chest. Every member of the WolfPack has the same symbol branded on them. A brand that Wolffe himself gave to each of them, small and on their shoulder. A brand that only 2 vode have on their chests, other than Wolffe himself. The brand that Wolffe’s bonded mates carry. 

All that matters, is when the tortured being looks up, Wolffe instantly recognizes those eyes in the very core of his being.

Sinker.

_...Sinker… _

The trooper with the electrostaff raises the weapon again and Sinker’s eyes close and his head drops in resigned acceptance.

Wolffe’s vision floods red and he is unable to stop the snarling shout that erupts from him. It’s deep and frightening, it makes him worthy of his namesake. He hears answering growls from the vode behind him. From the edges of his vision he can recognize that the stormtroopers have turned and are staring at them in shock, but he can't look away from Sinkers broken and desecrated body hanging limply. Wolffe feels his body swell with rage. He’s burning. He is an inferno. At the edge of his awareness, Boost and Blade deal with the stormtroopers. Wolffe is outside of himself as he walks to the body of his mate hanging in the middle of the room and undoes the chains on the clones wrists, catching him when he falls. Sinker has passed out, his breathing is shallow, and his pulse is weak. But he’s alive. Sinker is alive. Wolffe presses his forehead to Sinkers and breaths in deeply. He feels a missing piece of himself start to slip back into place. A soft whine pulls Wolffe from his raging emotions and he looks up to see that Boost is standing just a step away. Boost and Blade have killed the five bystanders and left them laying in growing pools of blood. Blade is holding the sixth down on their belly with his knee in their back and his knife at their throat. The trooper is bleeding from somewhere and he’s got something shoved in his mouth to keep him from screaming. Boost makes another pained whine and Wolffe focuses on his standing bondmate.

Boosts eyes are blown wide and shining with pain and hope alike. He’s panting openmouthed and soft whines are escaping with every breath. It’s the most animalistic Wolffe has seen Boost outside of sex. His precious mate. Wolffe nods his head and Boost collapses next to him and reaches to touch Sinker's face with gentle hands. Tears start flowing from Boost's eyes as he reaches out to grasp his injured brother closer. The tears are of anger, sadness, and happiness. Wolffe would be crying as well, except his rage is burning too fast and drying them up. Boost gives a hitching sob as Wolffe fully passes Sinker's limp body over to him so that he can hold his brother. Sinker is alive, but seeing his brother, his bondmate, like this has to be terrible for Boost. Wolffe reaches out and cups the side of Boost's neck. When Wolffe gives his neck a tight squeeze, Boost finally looks up at him, Wolffe leans in and kisses him. It’s deep, teeth filled and has Wolffe growling in need quickly. Boost gives an answering growl. Wolffe pulls back and takes a moment to press his forehead to Boosts. They breath together for a beat as they both search for a level of calm. Wolffe wants to claim and fight and tear the people responsible limb from limb. Wolffe stands and looks down at his mates, together for the first time in so long.

“These men will burn”, Wolffe swears.

Boost’s eyes harden and Wolffe can see him slipping into that dangerous bloodthirsty headspace that all of the Pack share. It’s something unique to clones in, and those drawn to, the Pack; a feral, primal, frame of mind that takes over when pushed just right. Wolffe’s almost there. He turns to the man Blade has captive and moves to stand over the piece of sentient garbage.

“How many more clones are here and where are they?”, Wolffe’s voice is almost unrecognizable.

“Kark off you karking clone. Worthless copy”, the man snarls when Blade removes the gag.

_ Tch, well then. _

Wolffe taps his comm connection for his earpiece, connecting him to the others.

“Lock the rebs down where they are. Kit, Nipper: make your way to the command center of this hell hole and loop any transmissions, tell Jet when it’s safe for him to come land. Then come find us.”

“Yes, sir”, Nipper says with a little uncertainty, “Who did you find?”

Wolffe has to take a breath to keep calm. He’s almost there. He’s almost to that dark place that only wants for the taste of blood and the feeling of bones breaking beneath his fingers.

“So far...” another breath, “We found Sinker.”

“I’m on my way”, Jet says instantly.

The wounded sound Nipper makes has Wolffe slipping closer to the darkness inside of himself. He can hear Kit in the background speaking to the rebels, explaining that they are not to leave the room until one of the vode comes to get them.

“Don’t come out, no matter what you hear”, Kit says, muffled in the background.

“We’re on it”, Nipper says faintly.

Wolffe turns and looks down at Boost holding Sinker. His mates. His bonded. One of them heartsick at the pain the other has been through. The men responsible for this will bleed. They will writhe in pain and beg for death. This outpost will burn. The Empire will find nothing but ash when they finally realize that something is wrong. Wolffe’s mind tips. The edges of his vision go red and everything is suddenly in much sharper focus. The burning fire within him that he has been trying to suppress, he now lets free to ravage him. His blood burns as it courses through him. Every muscle in his body clenches as the wild within him rises. He clenches his fists rhythmically and matches his breathing to it.

“Pack”, Wolffe hears himself growl into the comms.

His voice sounds like he’s been gargling rocks and his chest is vibrating with a base animalistic snarl resonating within him. Over the comms Nipper, Kit, and Jet all make quiet breathy sounds of acknowledgement. In the room with him, Boost and Blade make the same noise. They are the WolfPack and they have a job to do.

“Let’s get this done.”

With those words, Wolffe slips into that feral headspace. He breathes in a breath of air that feels knew; he can smell blood and fear. Boost is moving Sinker's body to the corner of the room, handcuffed and feet bound, and settling him where he will be safe. The handcuffs are to keep Sinker from hurting himself or anyone else if he wakes up. He still has his chip in after all, so Wolffe can’t take any chances. As Boost steps back to Wolffe’s side, they both turn to look back at the captured trooper.

Wolffe kneels down to speak with the trooper. Boost kneels with him and, along with Blade, they pull and hold the man's hands out in front of him. Blade leans down and tells the man not to scream and to answer their questions, then pulls the gag back out of the man's mouth. 

“How many clones are here and where are they?”, Wolffe asks, overly calm.

“Imperial Stormtrooper. Ident code ST-5298”, the man says with a ‘kark you’ glare.

Wolffe lets out a sigh. He reaches out for the man's left hand and, without a pause, breaks the man's pinky finger. The man gives a strangled groan.

“How many clones are here and where are they?”

“Imperial Stormtrooper. Ident code ST-5298.”

“Normally”, Wolffe sighs as he breaks the left ring finger, “I would be happy to go through every finger and toe you have. Then I would start from the bottom and work my way up, cutting every tendon you have and breaking your bones one by one. But we are on a time crunch, so”, here he breaks the man's left middle finger, “how many and where?”

The man says his ident code again. Wolffe growls, breaks the left index finger, and gives a nod to Blade. Boost shoves a bloody piece of fabric into the man's mouth right before he screams from whatever Blade does next. Given Blades name and reputation, he’s likely doing something with a sharp object. The pool of red beneath them grows. 

“I repeat my previous question”, Wolffe growls.

This time, when the gag is removed and the man speaks, his voice is thick with pain, “Imperial Stormtrooper. Ident code ST-5298.”

Wolffe makes a clicking sound with his tongue. Placing both of his hands over the man's left hand. Wolffe breaths and focuses. He asks again. The man repeats his identity number again and then the gag is replaced. Wolffe presses down with all his strength and breaks the man's hand and wrist. The man screams through the pain. Distantly, Wolffe thinks he can smell piss.

Wolffe gives a few hand signs. Boost and Blade move the man so that he is sitting up with his legs splayed out in front of him. Blade holds his knife to the man's throat as Boost yanks the man's boots off and his right pant leg up. The man struggles until Wolffe puts his hands over the man's right knee. In one smooth motion Wolffe breaks the knee. The resulting scream is glorious. Wolffe moves to the other knee and the man starts shaking his head and begging.

“Nonono..stop.”

“How many clones are here and where are they?”

The man sniffles, but grits his teeth and stays otherwise silent. Wolffe cracks the left knee. With a cry the man starts to beg in earnest. It sickens Wolffe. How many times did Sinker have to go through untold pain and agony at the hands of these men? How many brothers are trapped here, unable to escape their own minds, as they are tortured. Wolffe knows that no Vode would beg, no matter what these monsters put them through. He looks at the man before him and knows that he is about to become the monster. He is Wolffe of the Vode, leader of the Pack, son of Jedi Master Plo Koon, and in the defense of his brothers and his bonded he will become whatever he must.

“Where and how many?” Wolffe repeats as he grabs the man's chin in a rough and bruising grip.

The man just shakes his head weakly. Boost gives a low snarl. Wolffe takes up his own blade and holds it just under the man's chin.

“Where?” Another shake of the head and a bout of pleading.

Wolffe cuts the man's top open and presses the tip of his blade to the man's sternum.

“Where and how many?” 

Another shake.

The tip of his blade digs into the man's skin and Wolffe draws a line from sternum to belly button. Red flows as he carves another line from right hip bone to left clavicle. Wolffe watches his hands turn crimson as his knife moves from left hip to right shoulder. Boost presses his face to Wolffes neck as another cut is made to the man's chest, just over the top of his ribs. Wolffe pauses in his work and turns to accept a desperate kiss from his mate. Wolffe realizes as he pulls back that there's a rumbling purr emanating from his own chest. He gives Boost one more biting kiss that leaves the taste of his mates blood in his mouth. When he turns back to the trooper, the man is staring at them with wide horrified eyes.

“Where?”, Wolffe asks as he leans in close to the man's face, “and how many?”

The trooper is gasping and sobbing in pain. He’s lasted longer than Wolffe expected and it almost looks like he’s about to refuse to answer again. Wolffe leans down and licks a bead of blood from the cut on the man's shoulder. With a hooded gaze Wolffe looks the trooper in the eye as he licks and sucks the blood from his lips. It doesn't taste as good as Vode blood, but it still has arousal and excitement pumping through him. The action seems to be the final straw for the poor trooper as he sags in Blades hold.

“Two more. Sub Basement, rooms 6 and 8”, he says through thick snot soaked sobs.

Wolffe runs his tongue over his lips again as he taps his comm back up.

“Pack. 2 vode. SB, 6, 8.”

“Copy. Sites ours. Jet’s clearing the deck. We can start working our way through”, Kit responds, his voice sounds rough and dangerous.

“I want this outpost soaked in blood”, Wolffe growls.

“Yes, sir”, growl the three vode not in the room with him.

Wolffe takes up his knife again and sets the blade back to the man's skin.

“How many have you and your filth tortured and killed here?”, Wolffe asks on a growl.

The trooper looks horrified as he seems to realize that Wolffe isn’t done with him yet. It takes the man a few tries to get the words out past his frightened stuttering but finally he speaks, condemning them all further.

“There used to be 10 clones stationed here. The three are the only ones left.”

Seven vode tortured and killed. Seven. Seven more names they will have to add to the Room of Tears, if they can find their names. Seven brothers marching onward. Wolffe bows his head in a moment of pain. With a thick swallow to combat the sudden sick feeling, Wolffe looks back up at the captured trooper. Again, he raises his blade to the man's skin.

“Wait, I told you. What are you doing?” the man chokes as he tries to struggle.

Wolffe gives a feral smirk. They truly don't have time for the carnage that Wolffe wants to exact, but he and Boost skin the man's hands before Blade slits the man's throat. Once the body of the trash trooper lays lifeless on the ground Wolffe gives Boost and Blade snarling fierce kisses and bites to their necks before he tells them it’s time to get moving. Boost carries Sinker from the room and they start making their way to the ground level where he knows Jet is waiting with the ship. Somewhere in the complex Wolffe can hear distant screams. He knows they aren't his vode in pain, he’s intimately acquainted with that sound, and it lets him know that Kit and Nipper are making their way around. They don’t encounter any more troops on their way out, but there are stormtrooper bodies strewn along the landing deck when they emerge. Jet is waiting for them with their ship. They are loading Sinker in and strapping him down when Nipper comes over the comm.

“Coming out with two.”

“Deck is clear. Loading Sinker”, Jet responds.

Kit and Nipper bang a side door open as they come out dragging two unconscious vode. Boost and Blade help load the vode and Wolffe gets a clear view of who else they are rescuing. It’s Bones, the ARC/Medic from the 212th, and who he believes is a vod named Lane, a pilot from the 327th. Both vode have clearly been put through similar treatment as Sinker. 

Wolffe tastes blood. There’s blood on his hands and caked under his nails. It’s not nearly enough. 

“How long until we have to be out?”, Wolffe asks his Pack.

“Now that we have control of the site and have looped the transmissions, at most an hour. I’m sure there’s still troops on site that are alive and looking for us”, Kit says. 

“Good”, Wolffe tosses a glance at the vode they have rescued, “Secure them in case they wake up. We have work to do.”

Boost comes up to him and Wolffe grabs his mate and slams him harshly into the side of the ship's hull. Boost growls and pulls him into bitting feral kisses. Blade and Kit secure their vode while Wolffe does his best to see how many bleeding bites and bruises he can get on Boost's neck. They found Sinker. Their mate is alive. Boost gives a needy whine when Wolffe’s teeth break skin on his shoulder. So very soon they will have Sinker back home with them. Blade clears his throat and Wolffe pulls back from Boost. Wolffe sucks in a breath of fresh air that is still brimming with the tang of blood. He wants the blood. He wants the screams. 

“Sir”, Nipper says softly, drawing Wolffe’s attention, “Can we go back in now?”

It’s been a very long time since Nipper last showed an active interest in partaking in the darker things the Pack gets up to outside of the bedroom. Wolffe takes stock of his Packmates. Boost is geared and ready to skin every trooper in the building alive, Kit and Jet are both bouncing on the balls of their feet waiting for the word to go back in, Blade is pacing the line of their ship and flipping his knife between his hands, and Nipper is looking at Wolffe with rage wide eyes. Very rarely has all of them been on this level of terrifying feral bloodlust at the same moment. But vode have been tortured. Vode have been enslaved. This will not go unanswered. Wolffe steps up to each of his Pack and gives them all a deep bloody kiss. In minutes they are all gasping and even more bloodthirsty. They look like the wild animals others accuse them of being. Tonight, they will earn those accusations. Again.

“Ca'nara at oya'karir, ner’vode.” (‘Time to hunt, my brothers’)


End file.
